dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Frank Einstein
Frank Einstein was a well-renowned doctor and scientist, known for his work with Nexus Force and Dino Attack Team. He also worked undercover as Wallace Bishop, second-in-command of XERRD. Biography Early Life Frank Einstien was born in Germany in the year of 1934. After many years of medical school and studying biology, Frank Einstein worked as a scientist in various laboratories around the LEGO Planet. He often worked alongside fellow scientist, Dr. Zachary Abody, and together they made several groundbreaking discoveries. Frank Einstien was also a close friend and lab partner of Wallace Bishop. In the 1980s, Frank Einstein worked heavily with biomechanics. He contributed to the creation of an elite task force of cybernetic lifeforms known as the L.A., and he personally oversaw the design of its leader, Libo. In 1998, after Wallace Bishop escaped Napoleon XIV Mental Institution, he cut out pieces of his brain and contained them in a package addressed to Frank Einstein. When Einstein received the package, he saw that it also contained a tape recording of Wallace Bishop, who told him to protect Sarah and Kate Bishop at any cost. Einstein discreetly sent anonymous checks to the Bishop family to support them. Nexus Force Wanting something more, Frank Einstein left LEGO Planet and traveled to Nimbus Station, where he underwent various challenges to join Nexus Force. His scientific nature compelled him to join the Assembly, to better understand the full potential of the LEGO brick and to research the secrets of the creative spark. For years, he worked with the Assembly as an Inventor. In late 2008, Dr. Einstein was called to meet with Albert Overbuild and Vanda Darkflame, the faction leaders of Assembly and Paradox. They informed him that something was astir in the Paradox faction, and they were worried that a large group of Paradox scientists might fall to the influence of the Maelstrom. To keep an eye on these scientists, the Assembly and Paradox leaders asked Dr. Einstein to switch to the Paradox faction and inform them of this group's activities. Dr. Einstein agreed to take this assignment, and thus became a Space Marauder of Paradox. Using the memories contained in Wallace Bishop's brain pieces, he adopted Wallace Bishop's identity while working for Paradox. While he researched imagination and creation in Assembly, in Paradox he learned more about the Maelstrom and its destructive energies. He determined the leader of this rebellious group of Paradox scientists to be a youthful man named Dr. Rex and kept tabs on him. When Dr. Rex and his scientists defected from Paradox and returned to LEGO Planet to start their own organization, Vanda Darkflame assigned Dr. Einstein to follow and make sure this organization did not grow too powerful or dangerous. Under the persona of Wallace Bishop, he became Dr. Rex's second-in-command. Dr. Einstein returned to LEGO Planet and continued keeping tabs on Dr. Rex. Dino Attack As Wallace Bishop, Frank Einstein continued to work with Dr. Rex while feeding information back to Nexus Force about XERRD's activities. In 2010, Frank Einstein was too late to stop a foolish experiment by Dr. Rex which involved trace amounts of Maelstrom energy in Jugend Serum. Following the experiment, Dr. Einstein noticed that Dr. Rex's health, both physical and mental, was deteriorating, but Dr. Rex refused to let Dr. Einstein treat his self-induced Maelstrom poisoning. After that, Einstein witnessed Dr. Rex and, eventually, the rest of XERRD inexplicably decide that it was their destiny to bring Minifigkind to extinction by releasing Mutant Dinos to destroy the LEGO Planet. Hoping that these grand plans would never actually come into fruition, Einstein played along to maintain his appearance. With Dr. Rex, he created the first Mutant Dinos and later the Quasifigus Hybrids. He suspected that the Maelstrom might have been influencing Dr. Rex, but would not let himself believe that Baron Typhonus was still alive and manipulating this grand scheme. Unfortunately, XERRD's plans for a dinosaur apocalypse came into full effect as the Mutant Dinos were suddenly unleashed, spreading all over the LEGO Planet and causing much chaos and destruction. Knowing that XERRD was behind this, Frank Einstein attempted to return to Nimbus Station and inform the rest of Nexus Force, but all LEGO Planet space stations were destroyed by the Mutant Dinos. He later found out that Nexus Force was also having difficulties with the increasing strength of the Maelstrom, and so would be unable to send aid to the LEGO Planet, leaving him isolated from the rest of Nexus Force. When Frank Einstein heard that the Dino Attack Team was forming to combat the Mutant Dinos, he knew that he had to do everything in his power to ensure that Dino Attack Team won the war. As Dr. Rex planned to have a prototype Mutant T-Rex infiltrate Dino Attack Team while disguised as a Minifig, he entrusted "Wallace Bishop" with the task of altering the T-Rex's brain to essentially program in his plan. Frank Einstein took advantage of this by altering the T-Rex's brain so that it would believe that it was supposed to help Dino Attack Team. He later pretended that this was an accident. Frank Einstein traveled to a ruined science facility and buried the disguised Mutant T-Rex in rubble. Once the T-Rex regained consciousness, Einstein freed it from the rubble and then got the attention of a helicopter pilot, who told them to go to the nearby Mercy Hospital. Dr. Einstein and the disguised Mutant T-Rex traveled through Mercy Hospital and ascended to the roof, dodging Mutant Lizards and a Mutant Raptor along the way. On the rooftop, Dr. Einstein attempted to board the rescue helicopter but was ambushed and dragged away by the Mutant Raptor. The T-Rex rescued Einstein from the Mutant Dino and helped him aboard the helicopter. Dr. Einstein objected to bestowing his unnamed rescuer with the name "Dr. Rex", instead preferring to just call him "Rex". Decided to help those in need, Dr. Einstein began working with the Dino Attack Team while telling Dr. Rex that he was operating out in the battlefield. He was hired as the team's chief scientist. Due to his medical capabilities, he also worked long hours in the Hospital Wing of Dino Attack Headquarters. After the original headquarters was destroyed by Kotua early in the war, Frank Einstein was commissioned to oversee Brick League United's efforts in quickly building a new headquarters. Hearing about an explosion at the Dino Island Laboratory, Dr. Einstein thought that XERRD's experiments with the Maelstrom and dinosaurs ultimately backfired. He incorrectly assumed that consequently Dr. Rex was dead and XERRD had disbanded. As a result, he did not suspect that XERRD continued to be behind the Dino Attack and mistakenly refrained from informing the Founding Members of Dino Attack Team about XERRD's existence. He did so to protect his own reputation, because he did not want it known that he was involved in the creation of the Mutant Dinos. One day, a group of Mutant Lizards sneaked inside Dino Attack Headquarters. Dr. Einstein managed the defenses of the Hospital Wing, and received aid from Libo and Aster Oid. However, the two newcomers were ambushed by more Mutant Lizards. After joining with Rex, Frozeen, and Sam Throramebi to defeat the Mutant Lizards, Dr. Einstein explained the situation to Rex and sent Aster Oid to be repaired immediately. His studies in biomechanics proved useful, and right away he began treating Libo's wounds. He nursed Libo mostly back to health, but then was called into Specs's office with recent confirmation that XERRD was still active. There, Frank Einstein revealed to Specs that he was formerly working undercover as "Wallace Bishop", and they agreed that it would be in their best interest if he immediately resumed his position as second-in-command of XERRD while supplying Dino Attack Team with information. Due to his sudden leave, Dr. Clickitt, Enter, and Return had to take over in treating Libo's wounds. Once again working as Wallace Bishop, Frank Einstein continued to work with Dr. Rex in the Dino Island Laboratory while sending Dino Attack Team secret holographic messages contained in bishop chess pieces, delivered to Specs by Ed Mail. Many of his chess pieces also included hidden blueprints for the Doctor Device, which Einstein was redesigning to use Imagination to destroy the innate Maelstrom in Mutant Dinos. During this time, Dr. Einstein covertly assisted the FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots in their guerrilla attacks against XERRD, supplied Dr. Rex with false information regarding Stromling Pirates at Pirates Forbidden Island, and helped the Quasifigus pterisa break free of the Maelstrom's control before sending her to help Dino Attack Team. Eventually, when Dr. Rex learned that Dino Attack Team was heading to the Maelstrom Temple on Adventurers' Island, Frank Einstein convinced Dr. Rex to let himself go in his stead. Along with Michelle Glados, Walter Breen, Zed Provhezor, and other high-ranking XERRD scientists, Frank Einstein traveled to the XERRD Fortress on Adventurers' Island. There, he discussed Maelstrom formulas with Dr. Strangebrick while Dino Attack Team began to infiltrate the fortress. One Dino Attack agent was captured by XERRD, and Frank Einstein was surprised to learn that it was Kate Bishop, the niece of the true Wallace Bishop. Remembering his vow to protect the Bishop family, Einstein did not approve of Strangebrick's desire to experiment on her and instead locked the young girl in his office, believing she would be safer in there. However, as Dino Attack Team began to bomb the fortress, Frank Einstein was displeased to learn that Señor Palomar had ordered a retreat and was scared to learn that Kate Bishop was no longer in his office. He journeyed with Palomar, Glados, Provencal, and other escapees of the XERRD Fortress to the Maelstrom Temple. There, Frank Einstein was shocked to discover that Kate Bishop was one of the few Dino Attack agents in the temple. When Rotor attempted to extort "Wallace Bishop" by threatening Kate, Einstein proclaimed that he would kill anyone who dared to hurt her. To help Dino Attack Team without giving himself away, Frank Einstein stayed out of the battle between XERRD and Dino Attack while concentrating on containing the Maelstrom vortex in his Maelstrom Vacuum. However, Kate Bishop tried to reproach "Wallace Bishop" and got hit with a blast of Maelstrom energy. Fearful for Kate's life, Einstein checked on her but, in his distraction, left the Maelstrom vortex unattended long enough for Dr. Provhezor to be sucked in and killed. Realizing that he might have to forsake his alias in order to help Dino Attack Team contain the Maelstrom, Frank Einstein returned to the Maelstrom vortex, ready to reveal his true identity at any moment. Finally, Walter Breen attempted to use Kate Bishop as leverage against the Dino Attack Team, prompting "Wallace Bishop" to shoot him and reveal to the Dino Attack Team that he was actually Frank Einstein all along. Frank Einstein explained to Rex and the others about his time as "Wallace Bishop" and revealed the true Wallace Bishop's fate, but gave Kate Bishop the offer to meet the real Wallace Bishop one day, believing that there might still be a part of Wallace that remembers Kate. When the remaining XERRD scientists regrouped under the command of Michelle Glados and Carolyne Provencal, Frank Einstein assisted his fellow Dino Attack agents in battle this time, personally engaging Glados in combat while trying to buy time to figure out how to use the temple's Imagination to destroy the Maelstrom. Although Frank Einstein tried to warn them, Sam Sinister, Frozeen, and Greybeard entered the temple with the Maelstrom Crystal. Baron Typhonus revealed himself in the Maelstrom vortex as the Darkitect, much to Einstein's horror. Every time Frank Einstein tried to counter one of Typhonus's statements, the Darkitect would respond by blasting the scientist with lightning-like Maelstrom energy. Although the Darkitect's attacks left him weakened, with Kate Bishop's support, Frank Einstein was able to walk to the temple's Imagination statue. He tried to brainstorm a method of using the Imagination to counter the Maelstrom, and decided that if creativity, hopes, and dreams failed to empower the Imagination, he would use one of Provencal's injection saws to sacrifice himself and inject his Creative Spark into the Imagination orb. In case he did not survive, he handed Kate one final bishop chess piece and told her to give it to Rex. Frank Einstein was elated to see that the methods used by Rex and Frozeen to break out of the Darkitect's illusions strengthened the Imagination. However, he was caught by Baron Typhonus, who mortally wounded him with a blast of Maelstrom energy. Although Holly Vinyaya tried to help, Einstein knew that he would not survive and gave Kate Bishop the injection saw, letting her know that he was confident in her abilities. Before he died, Kate extracted his Creative Spark using the injection saw. Legacy Kate Bishop was able to inject Frank Einstein's Creative Spark into the Imagination orb. Because he was a brilliant and creative individual in life, his Creative Spark was powerful enough to greatly strengthen the Imagination. With the Maelstrom Crystal removed from the Maelstrom Temple, the Imagination orb was able to overpower the Darkitect and banish him from the LEGO Planet while cleansing the Maelstrom Temple back into its original state as a Temple of Creation. When Dino Attack Team learned that Frank Einstein sacrificed himself to help win the battle, they dedicated a moment of silence in his memory following the victory. Kate gave Einstein's last message to Rex, who learned about his Maelstrom poisoning and the likely possibility that he had only a short time left to live. Even after death, Frank Einstein helped Dino Attack Team achieve victory. His last message contained the final blueprints to the Doctor Device, which Rex renamed the "Einstein Device" in honor of the late scientist. The Einstein Device was ultimately used to kill Dr. Rex, wipe out his Mutant Dino army, and banish the Darkitect for good. Abilities and Traits Dr. Frank Einstein was a skilled scientist and doctor, having extensive study of biology, biomechanics, anatomy, and other fields of science. Due to his work in Nexus Force, he had a strong understanding of both Imagination and the Maelstrom. Having studied both opposing forces of the LEGO Universe as an Inventor and a Space Marauder, he was rumored to understand them better than perhaps anyone else. Although he may come across as stern and aloof at times, Frank Einstein was kind and friendly. He was very intelligent and even a little cunning, able to spend years under a completely different personality. He was always willing to help those in need, even if it means going to great lengths. He was loyal to Dino Attack Team, Assembly, and Nexus Force. Frank Einstein was also fiercely loyal to the Bishop family and would do whatever it took to protect them. Morally, Frank Einstein preferred to be idealistic but was not afraid to do what must be done. However, even Einstein could fall victim to his own self interests, which is why he did not tell Dino Attack Team about XERRD or his involvement in the Dino Attack until the team had already discovered the still-active Dino Island Laboratory. Frank Einstein was often seen with messy uncombed hair, glasses, and a thick bushy mustache. When he worked undercover as "Wallace Bishop", he shaved his famous mustache, but briefly grew it back while he was working in Dino Attack Headquarters' medical wing. He later shaved it again when he resumed the alias of Wallace Bishop. Trivia *Frank Einstein's name is a reference to the famed physicist Albert Einstein and the fictional mad scientist Victor Frankenstein. *When first introduced in Dino Attack RPG during the battle for the Power Station, Frank Einstein was intended to be a mad scientist. The "mad" aspect of the character was dropped shortly afterward. *For years, Frank Einstein seemed to be a incredibly minor character who only appeared once in the Dino Attack Hospital Wing before mysteriously disappearing. As was revealed in the end of the Adventurers' Island story arc, Frank Einstein was actually a very important character who was working undercover as Wallace Bishop. *"DoctorEinstein" was one of PeabodySam's characters during the beta-testing of LEGO Universe. Unlike his namesake, DoctorEinstein was an Assembly Engineer since the Inventor specialty kit was not released during beta testing. In the released game, PeabodySam created a new Assembly Inventor character named DoctorEinstein. See Also *Wallace Bishop Category:Dino Attack Personnel Category:PeabodySam Category:Medics Category:Deceased Characters Category:XERRD